villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Robot Jones
Robot Electro Jones is the titular character and protagonist of Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? ''A KX-8 model robot designed by JNZ Robotics, Robot was built for the purpose of "interfacing" with humans, which often goes awry either due to Robot's inflexibility and misunderstandings regarding human customs; stupidity, ignorance or genuine malice on the part of human(s) he is interacting with; or a disastrous combination of both. Originally, as confirmed by his creator Greg Miller, it was planned that Robot would rally (or possibly build) an army of robots and kill all humans on Earth as the show's ending. Villainous acts While he usually acts agreeable during episodes of the show and does try to peacefully interact with the humans, Robot displays a number of villainous characteristics, chiefly megalomania, a feeling of superiority over humans, delusional thoughts, violent fits of anger, and a lust for power. In the episode ''Politics, Robot hears of a democratic campaign being run within the school for the position of student president, and he joins the campaign, aspiring to become "the supreme commander of all humans" and daydreaming of conquering the world, seemingly being worshiped by the humans as an enormous god. When his robotic supremacist propaganda fails to win over the students, he replaces his head with an animatronic Principal Madman head and takes over the school anyway, literally kicking Mr. McMcMc and his presidential rival, George, off of a stage. In the episode Safety Patrol, Robot's hunger for power is even more heavily emphasized. Robot joins the titular Safety Patrol as an officer and begins to enforce the rules so strictly that he has everyone, even his close friends, sent to detention. He is shown adopting glowing red eyes and laughing maniacally throughout this period, and is ironically overthrown by Principal Madman, who puts him in detention with everyone else. In the episode Family Vacation '' he is shown with a violent temper that he has little control of. Robot loses his temper while playing an arcade game at Nob’s Arcade and ends up breaking the arcade machine. In the episode ''Jealousy Robot has a fantasy of himself murdering Finkman. While Robot's more sinister tendencies are not quite so strongly pronounced in other episodes, they are there, and all of this was likely done as build-up to the planned ending in which Robot ends human civilization; unfortunately, the show ended before this could be realized. Gallery The will of the gods.PNG|Robot's fantasy of being worshiped and ruling Earth. Hate.PNG|Robot's villainous breakdown DOES THIS LOOK LIKE THE FACE OF MERCY.PNG|Robot goes totally mad with power after locking everyone in detention. Citations Greg Miller details the planned ending of Robot exterminating the human race, and states that it canonically happened even if it was never shown on television. Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Tragic Category:Supremacists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Protagonists Category:Titular Category:Genocidal Category:Power Hungry Category:Control Freaks Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Successful Category:Master Orator Category:Sophisticated Category:Vengeful Category:On & Off Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:God Wannabe Category:Affably Evil Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Anti-Villain Category:Immortals Category:Genderless Category:Criminals Category:Elementals